99 Red Balloons
by H.Kage09
Summary: First SongFic Oneshot. Xana activates two towers and brings about nothing but panic and mayhem. A bit of JxA near the middle and slight UxY at the end.


**Well, my first SongFic. And boy am I proud. I just had to do one with this song. It works perfectly too. But anyway, here is my first Code Lyoko SongFic: 99 Red Balloons! Takes place a while after episode 52.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 99 Red Balloons, by Goldfinger, nor do I own Code: Lyoko by, MoonScoop.  
**

**Summary- Xana tries something new and instills fear into the Lyoko Gang. A bit of JxA Fluff.**

**99 Red Balloons**

**By GoldFinger**

**SongFic By: LyokianDestiny/ LDestinyBdon**

"Jeremie, what are these?" Aelita asked, holding up a bag with red tennis-racket shaped balloons.

_**You and I in a little toy shop  
**_

"What, oh those? Those are balloons. You blow them up with air or helium, and they float around." Jeremie explained.

"Can we get some? They seem like fun." Aelita asked, smiling.

"Sure, I don't see why not. We just have to pay for them first." Jeremie said, the two walking over to the check-out counter.

"That will be $1.99 please." The clerk said as Jeremie pulled out the money.

_**Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got**_

_**Set them free at the break of dawn  
'Til one by one they were gone**_

At a military base near the city, a screen lit up with a symbol on. It had a large dot in the middle, and two circles around it. The outer most circle had one bar sticking out of the top and another on the bottom. On either side of the bottom bar, one bar stuck out at acute angles. As the symbol disappeared, three tendrils of black smoke flew out of the computer.

_**  
Back at base, bugs in the software  
Flash the message, something's out there**_

XANA took over the three tanks and started them up. Xana blasted three holes in the wall, one for each tank._  
**  
Floating in the summer sky   
Ninety-nine red balloons go by  
**_

The two teens, each blew up one of the many balloons that they bought. Looking up at the summer sky, Jeremie and Aelita both let go of their balloons and watched them go.

_**  
Ninety-nine red balloons  
Floating in the summer sky **_

XANA drove the tanks into the city, looking for his prey that he know was nearby. All of the sudden, a woman screamed as she saw the tree tanks plowing threw the city at speeds not normally accessible by a tank.

_**  
Panic bells, it's red alert  
There's something here from somewhere else **_

A siren turned on; alerting the people that something was wrong.

_**  
The war machine springs to life  
Opens up one eager eye **_

The tank fired at a nearby by shop, the glass shattering as the machinegun spewed bullets everywhere. Not really want to kill everyone right now, XANA kept driving.

_**  
Focusing it on the sky  
As ninety-nine red balloons go by  
**_

"Jeremie, do you hear something?" Aelita asked, looking around for the source of the noise.

Eyes widening, "That's the alert siren!" But, hearing a rumbling, he looked back to see the three tanks rolling towards them. Aelita turned around too and screamed.

"XANA!" Aelita screamed. Thinking of nothing by protecting her, he grabbed her arm and shouted.

"Run!" Jeremie shouted, half dragging Aelita behind as the tanks lumbered towards them.

_**  
Ninety-nine decisions treat  
Ninety-nine ministers meet **_

"What is going on?!" Jean-Pierre( Kadic Principle) shouted, hearing screaming for outside the building.

"Sir, we have a tank on the grounds! And it's chasing Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama for some reason! I tried to stop it, but that thing is too strong!" Jim shouted, running into the office.

"WHAT?! Why the heck did the armed forces deploy a tank on school grounds?!"

_**  
To worry, worry, super scurry  
Call out the troops now in a hurry  
**_

"Odd, Yumi split up! It can't get us all at once if we do that!" Ulrich yelled amid the chaos. "Have you got a hold of Jeremie or Aelita?!"

"No, I hope they're okay!" Yumi shouted back, holding her phone up to her ear.

_**This is what we've waited for  
This is it, boys, this is war **_

"Jeremie! Two of the tanks are gone! Where did they go!" Aelita asked, frantically looking around from behind the tree that her and said boy were hiding behind.

"They must be either going to the factory or the school. Or both." Jeremie replied, watching the tank from behind the tree. It just stayed there. It didn't fire at them anymore. "I don't get it, why isn't it firing?"

At that exact moment, he heard a clunk. His eyes widened. The main gun was about to fire at them. The tree would be blown to pieces along with them. His brain kicked back into motion and with strength he didn't know he had, he scooped Aelita into his arms and dashed out into the open. The cannon fired and the was blown to bits. But Jeremie kept running as the tank chased after him. Aelita was screaming as well.

_**  
The President is on the line  
As ninety-nine red balloons go by  
**_

"Head to the factory! It's our only hope, maybe they're already there!" Ulrich shouted, running towards the factory.

_**Awesome Guitar Solo**_

Jeremie, still carrying Aelita, had made it to the factory and didn't see the tank. He let Aelita down as he stopped. Both of them were breathing hard. Aelita from terror, Jeremie from that and running. "You okay?"

"Y…Y..Yeah. " Aelita replied, shaking.

"Come on, lets get down to the supercalculator so the tanks can't attack us." Jeremie said, going over to a rope and swing on it, jumping down at the last minute.

Shakily, Aelita grabbed another. Jumping down, when she landed she lost her balance and fell against Jeremie.

"You sure your okay?" Jeremie as he held her to him. She was terrified.

She simply nodded her head and let Jeremie lead her into the elevator and hit the down button.

_**  
Neunundneunzig Kriegsminister  
Streichholz und Benzinkanister **_

"Finally we're here. I don't see the tank, so it all cle-!" Ulrich said, peeping his head above the opening in the bridge. The tank shot it's machine gun at him. "Shoot! (Hehe-pun.) "Not good. The tank beat us there!"

"Not good at all. How are we going to get into the factory?" Yumi asked, hearing the tank fire at the bridge with it's main cannon.

"Dunno Yumi, but I do know that this bridge won't hold out much longer with jumbo firing at it." Odd cracked.

"Who knows, but maybe we can trick it. How about one of us is a decoy?" Ulrich suggested.

"No way, Ulrich. Too dangerous." Yumi said, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Well, we have to figure out something." Ulrich countered.

"How about we just go around the tank? Those things, even with Xana controlling them, can't be that fast at turning." Odd explained.

"…..Odd? Is that really you? That's the best idea you've ever come up with. Seriously. But one small problem. Xana knows were here." Ulrich said, amazed that Odd could come up with a plan like that.

"Well, let's do it then!" Odd shouted.

_**  
Hielten sich für schlaue Leute  
Witterten schon fette Beute **_

"Jeremie, have you gotten a hold on the others?" Aelita asked, now calmed down.

"No, but I figured out why. Xana activated two towers." Jeremie began, "One for the tanks, the other to create an electromagnetic field around the factory and school."

"Oh, so that's why. Are we going to wait for them, or are you going to be now?" Aelita asked.

"You really think I'm going to let you go deactivate **two** towers on your own?" Jeremie asked, crossing his arms and smiling.

"No, but I had to try." Aelita smiled back.

At that moment, the elevator door opened. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich stepped out.

"Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, you're all alright!" Aelita shouted, jumping up for her seat on the floor.

"Looks like you three made, lemme guess. The tanks chased you here?" Jeremie asked, glad that his friends were alive and in one piece.

"Yep, same thing to you two, huh?"

They both nodded.

"Well, we better get to Lyoko."

_**  
Riefen: Krieg und wollten Macht  
Mann, wer hätte das gedacht? **_

After about two hours of running around Lyoko since there weren't enough resources to materialize the vehicles, they were finished. And exhausted. Even Jeremie, who only had to direct everything and act as tactical commander, was tired. They had never done two towers at once. Even though they couldn't feel on Lyoko, they still somehow managed to feel tired. But amazingly enough, none of them were devirtualized.

_**  
Daß es einmal so weit kommt  
Wegen neunundneunzig Luftballons **_

_**Neunundneunzig Luftballons  
**_

"Well, that certainly was a handful." Jeremie said as the others stepped out of the elevator. Odd practically fell face first on the floor. Aelita sat down next to the holo-projector. Yumi sat against a wall. Ulrich sat next to her.

"Well Jeremie, I think we need a return to past. Don't you?" Aelita said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well then…..Return to the Past Now." Jeremie said as the white quantum bubble engulfed everything.

_**  
Ninety-nine dreams I have had  
And every one a red balloon  
It's all over, and I'm standing pretty  
In the dust that was a city  
I could find a souvenir  
Just to prove the world was here  
Here it is, a red balloon  
I think of you and let it go**_

_**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**_

Well, how'd I do on my first one-shot songfic? Read and Review Please.


End file.
